In an existing display panel, as a common pixel design, three sub-pixels (including a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel) or four sub-pixels (a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel and a white sub-pixel) form a pixel unit for display.
If pixel per inch (PPI) of a display panel is low, a user will obviously feel that the display is grainy (i.e., edge of a displayed image is unsmooth and is serrated) when watching a display screen. With the increased requirements of the user on the watching experience of the display screen, the PPI of the display panel needs to be increased. However, the increased PPI of the display panel will increase difficulty in the manufacturing process of the display panel.
Under the condition that the difficulty in the manufacturing process is not increased (i.e., the PPI is not increased), how to make the display panel less grainy, so as to achieve display effect of a display panel with a higher resolution under the same size becomes a technical problem to be urgently solved in the field.